Matchmakers
by REALE.Xyryll
Summary: EXO is having a sister group named DIA but they will be only having six members unlike their counterpart. And so, EXO-K was assigned to train their hoobaes. But, what if alongside their training, they fell in love with each. Will chaos begin or will romance blossom between? Oneshot that features mainly Baekhyun/OC with some Suho/OC Kai/OC Sehun/OC D.O/OC Chanyeol/OC


_**Operation: Matchmaking**_

_"Being rejected doesn't mean you're not good enough. Simply it means they're not the right person for you"_

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he walked down the corridor of the SM building, heading towards the room he was assigned to. He still remembers it quite clearly as it only happened yesterday. The CEO called for him and the rest of the EXO-K members. He told them that EXO will have a sister group named DIA but they will not be having twelve members unlike their counterpart. And he personally asked EXO-K to train them and whatnot. The CEO also told them a little about the group. DIA has six members-Mae, the leader, Ryeo, Jie, Xera, Shai and Ciel, the maknae. The CEO also had assigned him to train Mae as she will be the main vocalist and still need some improvements.

Snapping out his thoughts, he realized that he already reached the said training room. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun did a fighting pose before he opened the door knob. "Annyeong" he greeted. He was shocked to see who this Mae was. She was beautiful with chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She looks so innocent and cute when she furrowed her eyebrows like that seemingly deep in thought. Chuckling to himself quietly, he decided to make his presence known by coughing fakely. "Ehem"

"Oh" he heard her whispered. Mae turned her body around and blinked. They stared at each other for a few moments before Mae's eyes widen. "Oh! Baekhyun-sunbae! I'm so sorry for not noticing you. I was just...deep in thought" she mumbled the last part quietly, barely heard, her cheeks flushed with pink tints but since the room was so quiet, Baekhyun heard it.

_'Oh my gwarsh! It's really him'_ Mae thought. It wasn't a secret-well to DIA anyways- that she is a huge fan of Baekhyun, heck, she even liked the guy. _'Pull yourself together!'_

"It's okay" the EXO member said with a charming smile. "I just arrived not too long ago. Shall we start?"

_'He's so handsome'_ she mentally swooned and turned away so Baekhyun won't be able to see her red face. Calming herself down, she managed to smile at him. "Deh"

_'She's so cute!'_ Baekhyun bit back a smile that was about to grace on his handsome face. He can feel his cheeks grow hot so he decided to start already. "Okay then"

When the clock struck 12, the duo decided to take a break. They have managed to be close during the 4 hours they spent together inside the training room. Somehow, even if they know it was still too early, both of them can't deny the butterflies in their stomachs whenever they smiled at each other. Arriving at the cafeteria of the building, they grabbed the foods they want and slid down next to the other EXO and DIA members. Everyone was present except for two.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" everyone turned around to see a frustrated Kai who was messing up his hair. "I AM YOUR TRAINER! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY"

Beside him, Ciel has her hands inside her pockets, a bored look plastered on her face. "I know" she replied.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME HUH? YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR TRAINER SAYS!"

Ciel gave the enraged male, a smirk. The DIA members-Mia, Xera, Jie, Shai and Ryeo shook their heads muttering 'Here we go again' under their breaths. "Yeah. I know that" Kai shot her another glare that she returned with a devilish smirk. "But there's no law that says you should follow what your trainer said" with that said, Ciel went to grabbed the pint of Coffee Crumble that she entrusted to the staffs and gave them a charming smile. Kai soon followed after her, grabbing the food he wants to eat before he sat down beside Baekhyun and across from Ciel whom he glared at.

"That's all you're going to eat?" asked Suho worriedly. "It's not healthy" he added, the D.O, and Chanyeol reminded Ciel that as well. On the other hand, Baekhyun just shook his head in amusement, Kai glared at her again and Sehun...Sehun was asking for a scoop. "SEHUN! IT'S NOT HEALTHY"

The maknae of EXO-K pouted at his hyungs. "Hyungs! Don't be such Kill Joys!"

Their lunch ended just like that. Lots of worried statements from the leaders. Amusement from the older members, a glaring contest between Kai and Ciel, a maknae bonding moment between Ciel and Sehun and of course lots of derpy comments from Chanyeol. Their sunbaes which are SNSD, Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee, f(x) and BoA as well as EXO-M were watching them from another table, an amused smile gracing on their lips.

Baekhyun and Mae walked back to their training room and same goes with the EXO-K and DIA members whom chatted while heading towards their respective rooms except for Kai and Ciel whom both were glaring at each other. The duo (Baekhyun and Mae) went back to their training. Baekhyun corrected her notes and complimented her. He also gave the girl bunch of advices that will help her improve her beautiful vocal chords more. Time surely flies fast when you're having fun. The two of them didn't realize that it was already half-hour past five.

"Wow" they breathed before laughing. "Time sure flies by huh" said the older of two, smiling all the while. His companion nodded, a grin was on her face. "Uh-huh"

Both went out of the room, chatting animatedly. When they arrived at the entrance of the building, they smiled at each other rather sadly but they didn't know that now do they?

"Until tomorrow, oppa" Mae waved at him and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow then, Mae" smiled Baekhyun sweetly at the younger girl before kissing her cheeks. He quickly turned away and walked towards the direction of their dorms, his face was very red. _'I can't believe I actually did that! Baekhyun you babo!'_

With Mae, she held her right cheek, where Baekhyun kissed just a few moments ago. She blushed hard and smiled goofily. _'Baekhyun oppa just...Snap out if Mae, don't take it the wrong way. He was just being sweet that's all'_ she flushed a deep red yet again.

Somewhere behind a pillar, Kai and Ciel whom were previously biting each other's heads off, stopped suddenly and just in time to witness Baekhyun kissed Mae's cheeks. Kai was dumbfounded while Ciel on the hand had taken some photos, an evil smirk lingering on her lips. The two of them stared at the older members of their group and saw the blush on their faces.

"Wow" Kai stated. "I never knew Baekhyun-hyung can be so...bold"

"I agree" nodded Ciel. The smirk on her face grew wider; she smiled to Kai who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing" she sang out before stepping closer to Kai, the male gave her a questioning glance. Ciel chuckled at him. "Goodbye sunbae" she kissed his right cheek softly. The male was frozen in his spot, his face turning redder by the second. "Shishishi~" laughed Ciel quietly. Taking it as a perfect opportunity, Ciel captured some photos of Kai before deciding to snap him out of his stupor. Again, Ciel kissed his other cheek before walking away, leaving a heavily blushing Kai on her trail.

For the past few weeks, everybody noticed the awkward atmosphere between Baekhyun and Mae as well as Kai and Ciel although they weren't that surprise as the latter two are always fighting every now and then. However, what surprise them most is that Kai and Ciel were always snickering and smirking whenever they saw Baekhyun looked at Mae or vice versa. Especially when one time, Kai and Ciel sang out, "We know what happened that day~"

Everyone saw the deep blush on Baekhyun and Mae's faces. Although they did notice the pale pink flush on Kai's cheeks whenever Ciel sent a smile towards him or anyone else for that matter. Though they decided not to comment as every idol was warned by DIA's members more specifically by Xera and Ryeo that their maknae isn't someone they should angered. And they also told him not to poke their nose into her business as Ciel hates it.

The most interesting part that happened the past weeks is not that Kai and Ciel are seemingly okay now nor is it that fact that Baekhyun and Mae's face turns red whenever they are close to each other, literally. No, it was not it. The most interesting part is the gossip news that Kai and Ciel brought to the SM artists well except Baekhyun and Mae of course. The duo (Kai and Ciel) told everyone sans for the former two to gather at the dance studio where Kai and Ciel were assigned to practice. The two devils teens had dramatically released the so called news and they can still remember it clearly as if it was yesterday.

_"We're sure you're all wondering why we called you guys here?" asked Kai as the members of SNSD, Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ, f(x), EXO, DIA as well as BoA arrived inside the room. Ciel, whom they just noticed now was standing beside the doorway, slammed the door with a loud bang._

_"Oh gwash! Ciel! You scared us!" Sunny and Sulli put their hands on their chest, trying to calm down their frantic hearts. Ciel smiled not so apologetically but instead, they all knew she was amused. "My bad, sunbaes"_

_"Hmph!" Sunny and Sulli turned away pouting, crossing their arms over their chest. Jessica, Amber, Kyuhyun and Ciel just laughed at them. Well, it seems like these past few weeks, Kyuhyun and Ciel bonded as well. Those __demons__ maknaes are like brothers and sisters. "Aww...you guys are so cute" cooed Krystal, Tiffany and Sungmin. Chanyeol, Luhan and Kris nodded in agreement. With those praise, they immediately smiled and bounced back to their usual cute and happy selves._

_"Let's get down business now shall we?" Ciel gestured as if she was a business one negotiating with other business tycoons. The others just chuckled, who would have thought that the well-known cold maknae of DIA have a such childish streak._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, not literally, Taemin raised his right hand up and cutely smiled. "Can I ask a question first though?"_

_Taken aback by her sunbae's cuteness, Ciel can't but pinched Taemin's cheeks completely unaware of Kai's burning jealousy and heated glare directed at the maknae of SHINee. Sunny, Sulli, Key, Ryeowook, Seohyun, Sungmin and Sooyoung giggled to themselves quietly. The members of EXO teased Kai endlessly. Krystal, Luna, Victoria, BoA along with members of DIA, Tiffany, Hyoyeon and Yoona started planning their wedding. Geez! They're too excited for their own good. Jessica laughed along with Minho and Onew as Kyuhyun, Changmin, Siwon, as well as Jonghyun hugged Ciel while smirking at Kai. Leeteuk, Yunho and Taeyeon tried to calm down the enraged male who looks like he was about to tear Taemin, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Siwon and Jonghyun from limb to limb. Shindong along with Yesung were watching everyone with interest. Donghae and Eunhyuk with Amber joined EXO in teasing the jealous boy._

_"KaIel" BoA, DIA, SNSD (except for Taeyeon as she is calming Kai down and Jessica who is laughing nonstop), f(x) with the exception of Amber who was teasing poor Kai, Key, Ryeowook and Sungmin squealed happily, jumping up and down as they did so. Their outburst made everyone else stopped what they are doing and they looked at them with question marks above their heads. "It means Kai and Ciel"_

_"WHAT?!" the KaIel couple glared at their new found fan club members. "I will never date him/her!" they shouted and pointed at each other. But before someone else could open their mouths to say something, Ciel beat them to it. "OI! We are here to discuss about the news!"_

_"News?" they echoed. "What news?"_

_"The news about..." KaIel stared at each other, smirks on their faces. Kai stepped closer to Ciel, his hands covering hers as he lifted them up before planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. Many stared and squealed. Kai cupped Ciel's cheeks leaning closer to her but as their lips were about to touch, their smirks widen and he suddenly stopped. "Baekhyun-hyung/sunbae and Mae-noona/unnie liking each other!"_

_"WHAT?!" Now it's time for the other SM artists to be shocked. All of them were disappointed but at the same time happy. They were all looking forward for some KaIel actions but instead they received a good news. 'Oh well' shrugged the idols. 'At least one of the most popular upcoming couples is true'_

_"Yep~" Ciel got her camera that she seems to get from who knows where and showed them a photo of Baekhyun kissing Mae's cheeks. Every female squealed and the new born KaIel couple shook hands, with devilish smirks on their faces._

Ever since then, every idol had dubbed Baekhyun and Mae as the 'HyunMae' couple. They were anticipating for them to be official. Although, everyone was also secretly hoping for KaIel to be true. They were always smiling and snickering whenever they see Baekhyun and Mae together much to HyunMae's confusion.

"Why are they snickering and smiling oppa?" asked Mae, tugging Baekhyun's sleeves. "They seem to know something we don't"

"The sunbaes, my group mates and also yours have been acting weird" Baekhyun cupped his chin, thinking. "Let's just go ignore them and practice"

The couple did that and went back to their training room. But, not one of them was focused. Their minds were flying elsewhere. Both of them were thinking about each other yet they didn't know that.

_'Why? Why does my heart beats faster than it normally does when I'm around you? Why do I always feel my cheeks heat up whenever I see you smile? Why can't...Why can't I be strong? Be strong like those superheroes. Be strong to confess my love to you' _Baekhyun thought, glancing at Mae out of the corner of his eyes. _'I know we just met recently but I have already fallen hard for you. I guess I should confess before it's too late'_ taking a deep breath, Baekhyun sighed.

Meanwhile, Mae was also having the same thoughts. _'Why is that just seeing a glimpse of you made my day? Why is it every time you smile, my stomach flutters? Why is it that I...I fell for you?'_ a tear fell down her cheek. _'But...I might as well go down with a fight than be so pathetic'_

"Oppa/Mae" both of the said at the same time.

"You go first" they smiled at each other before laughing nervously.

"Well..." Mae took a deep breath. "O-oppa...I...I...I like you"

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry..."

"I...I...I understand" with that said, Mae ran off without turning back. Tears fell down her cheeks but she doesn't care anymore. She always knows that she had no chance with him. He can never like her back. He can never love her. _'Why did I fall for someone who can never love me back?'_ More tears streamed down her face. She ran towards their dorm and up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She threw herself at the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

With Baekhyun, he felt so guilty for not finishing his sentence. No wait, scratch that. He felt so guilty for being an idiot. For choosing the wrong words to say. For hurting her. For not stopping her. For...for being such a fool. He can never forgive himself for doing that. But what was he supposed to do now? Even if he wants nothing but set things straight. Knowing the DIA members, he knows how these cool, cute, loving girls can be the worst nightmare one could ever have. They probably know what happened already. Baekhyun felt his eyes water. He closed his eyes and lowered his head down as tears fell down from his eyes. _'Why did I say those words instead of confessing?'_

That night. Baekhyun and Mae fell into a dreamless sleep or nightmare. The following days were worse; the DIA members already knew what happened more specifically Xera and Ryeo. Jie took it up to herself to request that Mae's trainer shall be Luna from f(x) instead of Baekhyun and Shai was the one cooked for Mae and gave everything she needs. Ciel liberty in making sure that they won't be able to see each other for a while.

Seconds, minutes, hours turned into days and weeks and yet, Mae is still avoiding Baekhyun at all costs. Same goes for Baekhyun, he wouldn't eat anything and refuses to do so, the EXO members have to forced him or else he would have starve. Everyone else with eyes can see that both are hurting. The EXO-K and DIA members are getting fed up with this drama.

So one day, Xera stormed off into EXO-K's dorm and demanded to talk to Chanyeol. Immediately. Sehun, who answered the door quickly complied to her request and did every single trick he knew to wake up his hyung. But, no such luck as Chanyeol just shrugged him off and told him 'Five more minutes' with a shaky smile the maknae went back to the door and told Xera about the news which made her angry. Stomping off towards Chanyeol's room which she was guided by Sehun, she opened the door with loud 'Bang' that woke up the other EXO-K members who were just in time to see Chanyeol being dragged by Xera.

"YAH! Xera! I'm awake now!" cried out Chanyeol, he was trying to make the girl stop dragging him around. "XERA!"

Xera dropped his feet down to the ground and glared at him. "UP!"

Gulping, the male immediately did what he was told to do. Xera gestured Chanyeol to follow her outside the dorm and the boy blushed. After all, he was still in his pyjamas. "What's up?"

"Tell the other EXO members except for Baekhyun to meet us up in our practice room at 9 am. No one is to be late...except for Ciel"

With that Xera left Chanyeol who looked confused at the moment. "Huh?"

The EXO member just shrugged his shoulders and told everyone well except for their main vocalist what Xera told him.

At 9 am, every single member of EXO-K and DIA with the exception of HyunMae and Ciel who was said to be late always were now gathered inside the training room. They sat on the floor, all of the wondering why did they have a meeting like this all of a sudden.

"Sorry if I'm late" Ciel's voice was heard and they all glared at her. It was already 30 past 10 and they wanted an explanation from her. As if hearing she heard their thoughts. Ciel started explaining why she was late. Wanna know why? "I got lost in the road of life"

The EXO-K members felt their eyebrows twitch in annoyance. That is just so ridiculous. There was no way she's telling the truth. Seriously, who would say those words? Did she got it from an anime character of something?

"Yup!" chirped Ciel happily. "I got it from Kakashi-sensei. You know the one from Naruto"

EXO-K and DIA both face palmed themselves. Ciel was a real anime fanatic even the excuses, laughs and whatever else she's using them.

"Anyways, why are we here?" asked Chanyeol.

"We need to make HyunMae official" answered Xera, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As you all have observe, both of them have been acting weird lately" Jie stated as the EXO members nodded their heads.

"And I suspect that you don't know the reason why" Ryeo elegantly raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah" murmured Suho quietly. "Baekhyun never told us and we have never asked"

"Figures" Shai shook her head. "Anyways, wanna know why?"

"Yup" Sehun, D.O and Chanyeol gave a smile.

"Mae-unnie...She confessed to Baekhyun-sunbae but...he said "I'm sorry" and unnie walked out of the room" explained DIA.

"So that's why" whispered Kai to himself. "But we all know that Baekhyun-hyung loves her"

Ciel nodded. "That's why I have a plan. Let's call it, Operation: HyunMae"

"Operation: Get-Baekhyun-And-Mae-Together or simply Operation: GBAMT starts tomorrow" said Xera. Nodding their heads in agreement, everyone soon left to prepare. The EXO-K members sighed out in relief. For according to their knowledge, DIA could be one's nightmare once they're pissed off but they were really glad to know that they were on their side. They vowed to themselves that they will make this mission of their successful. Maybe they could even capture the hearts of the one they love as well.

EXO-K and DIA met up at the park near SM Entertainment building. Everyone was present except for the maknae of DIA again. So they sent Shai to go and pick up their maknae. They were all getting worried now, it's already quarter to 11 and yet, Shai hasn't still arrive with Ciel. Minutes later, they saw a figure running towards them.

"Ciel is not in her room" panted Shai, a worried and frantic look splashed across her features. "I can't find her things as well. Her traveling bag was gone. Her phone, laptop, iTouch, perfumes, sunglasses, everything except for some clothes are all gone as well"

"WHAT!" they all shouted at the panting girl. "Please tell me this is a joke" pleaded Kai.

"I'm sorry"

They immediately went back to SM building. All of them felt sad. All of them were affected but not as much as Kai is. Everyone knows that he loves the maknae of the DIA except for the object of his love herself. Everyone can also see the blooming love between the other members of EXO-K and DIA and thus, they made a secret fan club for them. HyunMae, KaIel, JiHo, KyungRyeo, ShaHun and XeYeol.

It has already been a month. And yet, they still can't find Ciel. Kai was very depressed and same goes for everyone else. There's not a day that Mae cried on Baekhyun's shoulders. They're together now all because of Ciel whom went missing. A month back, they found a letter under Ciel's bed. They went back to SM and read them with the other artists present.

They still could remember how painful it was for them. The letter that she left that it. It seems like she was gone for good. Or at least that's what they understand about the letter they read.

_Dear sunbaes and unnies,_

_If you're reading that means I may no longer be here anymore. I may or may not be back home there. But please, do not come and look out for me. I know that I was never the perfect and nice maknae that everyone wants me to be. I know that I'm very evil and all. I know that I always give you guys a bunch of headaches and migraines every single time of the day. And I know that I pissed off everyone as I'm always late and for giving such excuses and reasons. For all that, I want to apologize. I apologize for everything. And I thank you all, thank you for being so patient with someone like me. Thank you so much. I will never forget you guys._

_And before I end this letter, I would like to ask some few requests and confess some things._

_1. Baekhyun-sunbae, Mae-unnie. Please stop driving everybody crazy because of your feelings. Confess already. Unnie, let sunbae explain himself._

_2. Chanyeol-sunbae and Xera-unnie, please do us a favor and be together already. The same goes for you as well, Sehun-sunbae and Shai-unnie; D.O-sunbae and Ryeo-unnie; as well as Suho-sunbae and Jie-unnie._

_3. Sunbaes (meaning EXO-M, SNSD, f(x), Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ members and BoA sunbae), please do each member of EXO-K and DIA a favor and stop those fan clubs you created. _

_4. Lastly, Kai-sunbae. I'm so sorry for being such a hard student and for making fun of you, especially that day. Sunbae, I...I would like you to read the separate letter by yourself. Thank you!_

_That's my dying wills. I'll be very happy if you'll do this for me._

_Love,_

_Ciel, the most awesome, coolest and lovable maknae in the world. _

After reading that letter, tears flooded down everyone's faces. And Shai handed Kai the separated letter, he sat on Ciel's bed and everyone else went outside the room. With a sigh, Kai unfolded the letter and as soon as he read it, tear streamed down his face.

_Dear Kai-sunbae,_

_I suppose it is safe to say that you're all alone and reading this. Kai-sunbae, I'm so sorry for everything but...I need to tell one last thing more than everything else. I love you sunbae. I know that you don't feel the same way and it was stupid of me to admit it in a letter but I guess it is also the safest way. I don't want to hear you say that you love another. I don't want my heart to get broken but still, I love you sunbae. I love you Kai-oppa and goodbye._

_Signed,_

_Ciel_

He cried and laid down on the bed of his beloved. _'Why must you confess like this?'_ he thought to himself, clenching his fists tightly. _'Ciel! If you only know. I love you too!'_

After that incident, everyone went back to their jobs. Everyone seemed to be down but they tried to be happy for their fans, especially Kai. DIA will also be debuting within a month, but when they said Ciel is not with them, the CEO just gave a secretive smile.

Right now, every idol is inside the training room where Kai and Ciel used to practice.

"I miss her" stated Mae, sniffling and Baekhyun hugged her by the shoulders.

"Who missed who?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone turned around to see the person they really missed.

"CIEL!" they cried out in relief and suddenly they glared at her.

"What did I do?" she asked, raising her hands up in surrender. "Geez! I just came back and this is how you welcome me?"

Xera smacked her at the back of her head earning a yelp from the younger girl.

"Stop being so mean!" she complained rubbing her nape.

"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" DIA yelled angrily. "WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT US FOR GOOD!"

"Hah"

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MORON MAKNAE!" they once again yelled at Ciel, who seemed to be turning deaf by the second. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED ONCE A DAY SO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND!" shouted Xera.

"Do you know how much it hurts to not know where you are?" grumbled Ryeo.

"Do you know how much we look for you?" frowned Jie.

"Do you know how much we want to report it to the police" asked Shai.

"Do you know that I almost called the navy, air force and army to look for you?" glared Mae.

"Do you know how dramatic am I?" retorted Ciel.

It seems like time has stopped for them and they froze. Ciel sighed. "Geez! I just went to Italy so I could take my periodical exams at Royale Cielo University and I got a sermon instead? What luck!" she sarcastically stated crossing her arms over her chest.

They all laughed nervously, one by one they left the room. Leaving only Kai and Ciel inside.

"Sunbae" greeted Ciel to Kai who glared at her.

"Sunbae? That's you're going to say after you confessed?" he growled stepping closer towards Ciel who backed away from him until her back collided with the wall. Kai trapped her, he cupped her cheeks so lovingly. "I missed you so much. Ciel, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't want to get my heart broken" she turned her head away.

Kai tilted her head back, so he could see her eyes with tears leaking down her face. Wiping them away, Kai cupped her cheeks again. "I love you too" with that Kai pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed him back and after a minute, they pulled away, Ciel's head on Kai's chest.

"Oppa..."

"Hmm?"

"My plan worked right?" Kai looked down at her, before smiling softly. "Yes, it did"

Baekhyun and Mae went towards the park. They sat down at the bench, Mae's head on Baekhyun's shoulders.

"I'm so happy she's back" muttered Mae.

"Same here"

"I can't believe it. That maknae probably planned all of this"

"Can be so. She's very cunning"

Both of the smiled at each other. If it wasn't for the evil maknae, they wouldn't be together now.

_"What?" asked Mae and Baekhyun to themselves as soon as Shai finished reading the letter that Ciel left. They looked at each other but Mae turned away. Baekhyun sighed. He was thanking Ciel for giving him this opportunity. Mae suddenly went out of the room and he followed her._

_"MAE!" he called out. "MAE! WAIT UP!"_

_Mae didn't listen and began to fasten her pace. She wants nothing to do with him...for now. Baekhyun sighed yet again and began waking faster. in order to catch up with the woman he loves._

_"MAE!" he fortunately grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so she's now facing him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_"Mae, please let me explain" he bowed his head down, tears swelled up on his eyes. "Please just let me explain"_

_"For Ciel"_

_"What?" he lifted his head up and stared at her._

_"I'm letting you explain for the sake of Ciel"_

_"Thank you" he smiled. "Mae, I...I'm sorry. I know that I hurt your feelings and possibly broke your heart"_

_"You already did"_

_"I'm so sorry for that. But you didn't let me finished what I was about to say" he smiled sadly. "You avoided me, and it hurts right here" he pointed at his chest. "I don't like you Mae" he stated. Making her eyes water more. "Because I love you"_

_"W-what?" Mae was shocked._

_"I love you, Mae" with that Baekhyun kissed her passionately. His arms around her waist, his eyes were closed. Mae, who snapped out of her dazed flushed a deep shade of crimson before shyly responding to Baekhyun's kisses, her arms around his neck. Baekhyun tilted Mae's head slightly, deepening the romantic kiss that they shared. Everything was perfect for them all except the meddling and nosy group mates they have._

_"OW! MY VIRGIN EYES!" they pulled away quickly, blushing hard. "YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

_"Sorry for the interruption. We'll be going now. Bye!"_

Mae and Baekhyun chuckled as they remembered what happened. "Want to do it again?"

"Oppa!" Mae playfully smacked Baekhyun's chest. Her face is very red.

"Aww...C'mon" Mae stood up with her boyfriend following her. "C'mon Mae, just one kiss"

"OPPA!"

Mae began walking faster towards their dorms when Baekhyun suddenly pinned her against the wall before kissing her so passionately. The kiss began to deepen and Mae wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I told you we should have kissed" they quickly pulled away to see a beat red Xera and a cheeky Chanyeol. "They're doing it as well you know. And now you're jealous"

"SHUT UP!" hissed his girlfriend before bowing down at her leader and sunbae. "Please excuse us. Sorry for interrupting"

When both of them were gone, Baekhyun turned to face his girlfriend. "Where were we?"

Mae only giggled as her response.

"Oh, now I remember"

Baekhyun and Mae went to her room and continued making out there.

"I love you oppa"

"I love you more sunshine"

"No, I love you more oppa"

"C'mon sunshine, you know that I love you more"

"I give up!" Mae raised her hands up and pouted before pecking Baekhyun's lips and falling asleep.

"YAH! MAE! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING HERE! YAH!"


End file.
